


Late-Night Chat

by notawiz



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), No Beta, We die like (wo)men, gender-neutral, guy or girl reader, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notawiz/pseuds/notawiz
Summary: Reader visits Bakugou in his dorm to listen for a bit, but finds out that they might have more to say than him.One-ShotAll characters (except for you of course) belong to Kōhei Horikoshi, along with the world of My Hero Academia. Plot is my own.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Reader Insert





	Late-Night Chat

When the notification bell went off, it made my heart skip a beat. When had that started happening? Dismissing the thought, I crawled over my assignments splayed out on the floor over to my nightstand, where my phone was lit up with a text from a contact labelled “Sweaty Boy”. Though Bakugou didn’t stink the way most people did after a workout, he still gave off a body odor: his happened to smell like burnt sugar. Not entirely pleasant, but definitely better than regular sweat smells. The nitroglycerin he secreted had more pros than cons (in my humble opinion).

Bakugou’s text made me both irritated and excited. _You chicken out?_

I half-frowned and replied, probably a bit too quickly to be considered casual. _On my way. I wanted to make sure the coast was clear._

Maybe he liked quick replies, because less than 30 seconds later I heard another notification go off. _Paranoid._

I took a bit longer to respond this time, because why would I miss a perfect opportunity to piss off Bakugou? _Am not. I’m actually careful, unlike someone I know. Running around screaming and blasting people doesn’t actually work for stealth missions, does it?_

I kept an eye on the three dots on my screen while turning on my grabbing my specially-made gloves from my nightstand. The students in the Support course were really impressive; I hadn’t even thought of adding stabilizers for my quirk until a girl named Mei Hatsume had suggested it to me. I took another peek at my messaging app and was surprised to see that Bakugou had actually responded in more than his typical dismissive two-word sentences!

_I DON’T DO THAT! Get your ass over here already. Aizawa’s going to be making his rounds in the next couple minutes, so it’s on you if you’re caught, idiot._

I smiled to myself and wiggled my fingers into the snug gloves. Once I’d double-checked that both functioned properly, I concentrated and phased through the door. Technically, I could’ve made it to Bakugou’s room faster if I went through the dorms of other students, but I didn’t want to be a snoop. Tonight, at least.

After walking closer to Bakugou's side of the dorms and passing a few rooms, I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. Someone was out here. I glanced behind me and nearly gasped when I saw Mina coming out of Tokoyami’s room. What in the world was she doing there? Those two had almost nothing in common...They even had opposite aesthetics! I held my breath, scurried out of sight, stayed absolutely still. She looked down the hallway before running off in the direction of the girl’s dorms. Well, now I have something to research tomorrow night. Cool.

I stood outside Bakugou’s door for a minute, listening for any sounds that would indicate a need for privacy. Ten seconds…fifteen…twenty…that was enough. I phased through his door, saw that his closet light was on, and turned off my right glove. Doing this made it easier for me to touch objects, since the gloves were meant to amplify my ‘phasing’ quirk. I almost kept my left glove on, so that I could mess with Bakugou—he hates the feeling of something going through him—but decided against it. I wasn’t really sure what his reaction would be…we might both end up in a bunch of trouble if he woke up people with an angry outburst. Just as I turned off my left set and became visible, Bakugou stepped out into his room. He tensed up for a second, palms extended outwards and ready to fire, but he realized it was me before any damage was done.

“Shit,” he grumbled, “Say something before you appear next time.” 

I grinned apologetically and shrugged my shoulders.

“You would think that you’d get used to it at some point,” I said teasingly. “It’s been, like, three weeks of on-and-off visits already.” With that, Bakugou shut up real fast, and even though it was dark I could tell he was a little embarrassed. I yawned and plopped onto the floor by his bed, patting the spot in front of me as if to say ‘here boy, sit’. Unsurprisingly, Bakugou decided to sit further away, and a bit to the side. He’s always so stubborn…I guess we both are, honestly. I leaned against his comforter and placed my chin on my hand. “Okay, spill the beans, mister. What happened today?” 

Bakugou averted his eyes but started to recount the “lame-ass try at spicy curry” that Lunch Rush had served at lunch, and his spar with Glasses, and even his fight with “fucking Deku”. The way he spoke about things with such unbridled passion and honesty both frustrated and inspired me. After a little while, he finished up and looked at me with an expectant stare.  
“Hmm,” I murmured. “Today wasn’t bad, huh?” Before he could open his mouth to argue, I immediately continued. “Sure, parts of it were sucky, and that’s annoying, but overall you had a pretty decent day!” I leaned forwards so that I could see his eyes in the dark. “That’s good, Bakugou. You’re totally getting better with your hero persona practice.” He gave me a skeptical look, but I backed myself up by reminding him, “You didn’t even call Todoroki a bastard today!” His eyes furrowed and his nose scrunched up in protest. I held in a laugh; disgruntled expressions on Bakugou were always funny to see. Any expression on Bakugou was entertaining, actually—well, almost any. 

I suddenly remembered what he had told me about that first night with him—his night terrors. How, instead of One for All attacking All Might, he had been targeting people Bakugou was familiar with: His parents. Kirishima. Mr. Aizawa. Sero, Mina, Kaminari, Ochako, everyone. He hadn’t ever said my name, but by the way his eyes had been glistening, I didn’t need to hear it to know. “You know they’re just dreams…” I had trailed off. “...so there’s not much I can say. You know they’re not real, that we’re safe now, that he’s locked up. I…I really wish that had never happened to you, Bakugou.” I had raised my arm, hesitated, then all at once had wrapped him up in my arms. Bakugou stiffened under my touch, but didn’t make a move to get away. “It’s okay,” I had whispered. “You don’t have to be so _awake_ all the time.” I was close enough to hear his shaky inhale, and in a moment of tenderness, hugged him tighter. We sat there for a while, on the soft carpet, quiet. It had been like a strange bubble, separating us from the problems of the world. It turned out to be something therapeutic enough to become a regular thing.

That’s when I returned to the land of the present.

“Hey, dumbass,” Balugou drawled. “Anyone home?”

I shook my head out of the stupor and slapped my cheeks to focus in.

“Yeah, I’m back, sorry. Kinda zoned out for a second.” I looked at his face, all bathed in the light from the moon, and thought to myself, ‘This is what I want to be doing every night.’ That realization made my cheeks light up, and I rolled over onto the floor in a starfish sprawl, hoping he hadn’t seen my blush.

“H-hey, Bakugou,” I stuttered, “do you think that, maybe…we could meet up after school?” I mumbled the words, face-down on his dorm floor in a fit of embarrassment.

“Fuckin’ what? I can’t even hear you,” he grumbled. “If you’re gonna say shit, speak up.”

I huffed and sat up, but angled myself away from his gaze.

“Would you want to...maybe...kind of…hang out? Later?” After sitting there for a few tense seconds with no response, I turned towards Bakugou with a little frustration. I at least deserved a responde if he was going to shoot it down.

“Isn’t that what we’re fuckin’ doin’?”

I pursed my lips.

“Well, I meant like, going somewhere and doing something. Like, an arcade, or a fast food place where we could hang out, y’know?” My nervousness had ebbed away as soon as I started thinking of the idea in terms of an explanation. “Like actual human beings for once,” I joked, “and not vampires or something.”

He shrugged his shoulders, and I felt a little spurt of happiness inside my chest. We’d get to do new things together!

“Awesome, it’s gonna be so fun! We can go try that new VR place that opened up near here, it should be interesting; Oh man, Kirishima would love it too! Maybe Jiro? I dunno, we’ll have to ask, but—“

“Hold on,” Bakugou said, grabbing my hands that I hadn’t noticed were busy tapping the floor, finger-by-finger. “I thought you said you wanted to hang out with _me_.

I nodded sharply, but he still looked confused…or was it uncomfortable?

“I thought you wanted to…” he began, running his fingers through his hair. “Ah, damn, nevermind. Let’s fuckin’ do it.” I grinned and scooted closer to him, and started telling him about all of the shops I had liked near the school, and the ones to avoid. Bakugou might be volatile, but he was a good listener when he put his mind to it. Or at least that’s what I had believed at the time; 20 minutes later Bakugou’s listening skills were in another category entirely.

“Um, Bakugou? Do you think you can move your head off my shoulder? It’s cutting off circulation to my arm.” No response. “Bakugou.” Nothing. “Katsuki!” I gently pushed him off of me and leaned him against his bed. He was dead asleep; so much for being a tough guy. I rubbed my eyes and curled up on the floor a little distance away from him. I’d just give my eyes a few minutes to rest. Yeah, just a few minutes...


End file.
